


Scrap Yard

by TheFalconWarrior



Series: Collections [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Deleted Scenes, Gen, Outtakes, Scraps, Unfinished stuff, an explosion, and canon-happenings-rants don't forget those, so far there is in here:, some hugs, writing dump
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:54:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24898012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFalconWarrior/pseuds/TheFalconWarrior
Summary: Deleted scenes, rough drafts that got completely rewritten, scenes that haven't quite been connected into a whole fic, unfinished stories, and spur-of-the-moment rant fics about certain happenings in canon.
Series: Collections [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1801597
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	1. Boom

**Author's Note:**

> Whatever part of my brain gets productive stuff done is on vacation but the part that WANTS to get stuff done is screaming at me, so I'm doing things like making four trips out of the house to do four errands, forgetting to hit 'pay' before sticking my card into the reader at the self checkout, and posting this so I can move stuff out of my WIP files. Sorry?

All joking aside--o _f course_ Red Hood’s drug bust case couldn’t just involve a warehouse full of men with guns, like a normal (?) case. No, it had to involve a warehouse full of damn _explosives,_ God knew how many more. 

It was quiet elsewhere in Gotham, which was why they’d all headed over. Standard protocol. Whilst Hood scrambled to salvage any possible scraps of information on his case before the place became cinders, the others would look for anyone who might need an evacuation tucked away in odd places, and attempt damage control before the fire department got there. 

“I’ve got this one,” Black Bat told Red Robin, gesturing at the warehouse beneath them before flipping down and through a window. 

“Black Bat’s on the eastern side,” Oracle clarified over the comms. 

“I’m scouting west,” Red Robin said, shooting another grapple line. 

“Where’s Wing at?” Hood asked. 

“ETA seven minutes,” Oracle announced. 

“I’ll join you at west, RR,” Nightwing said. “I’ve been picking up rumors about some kind of underground lab there—might get messy.” 

“So...it really _could_ get worse.” 

“A lot worse.” 

“Got it,” Red Robin said, leaning over to the first window. 

_BOOM_. 

“Fire spreading to west,” Oracle warned. 

“Of course it is,” Tim muttered, scanning the warehouse. “Empty, that lab is starting to sound more and more likely.” 

“Dear god. Okay, this is bad.” 

“Red Robin, _get out of there.”_

"No argument here,” he muttered, and sprinted for the staircase. 

He made it out the door, at least, before the explosion boomed through the ground. 

_Too close, too close, still too close dammit--_

Something _heavy_ knocked into him, and he tumbled, skidding another few feet away as the explosion rocked the ground. 

He blinked. _Dark._ Then black and blue and-- 

Nightwing unwrapped his arms from around him and sat back, hands sliding to Red Robin’s shoulders. 

“You okay?” He flipped up the lenses on the Red Robin mask, tilting Tim’s head up and grabbing his hands to pull him up to his feet (just a little shakily). 

Tim nodded a little dazedly. “I have a fireproof cape, you know.” 

Nightwing just grinned and shrugged and ran a hand quickly through his hair (and _ugh,_ between the smoke and burning wood he could smell singed hair) before springing to his feet and back towards the inferno. 

“Nightwing? Red Robin?” 

“We’re good,” Nightwing assured, and Tim threw in a “yep” of his own, absentmindedly, as he stared at the flames and wondered which plan would be becoming Plan Z. Started trying to come up with Z2. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two of the three scenes I wrote for a first draft for the prompt 'scorched'. Got replaced by a "Jason is involved in too many explosions" collection. Only the first original scene made it to the final fic.


	2. Group Hug

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a hard night of patrol, they like to make sure the others are okay. Helps keep the nightmares away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wellllll. I was trying to write a group hug but then I was no longer in the mood to write hugs, and then.

It starts with Tim, of course, because Tim is too used to this to be embarrassed.

One night, after a hard patrol, when they’ve all slumped off to their respective rooms in the manor, Dick lies awake staring at the ceiling. He’s not surprised when the door opens. He’s not surprised when it’s Tim.

“ Heya , Timmy,” he says, not as sleepily as usual, because he hasn’t been asleep, and Tim grins just a little sheepishly (more embarrassed by the fact that they are  both _ used to this _ by now) and closes the door as Dick works out the blankets.

In seconds, Tim is curled up against Dick’s chest, one arm around his waist, and Dick has one arm draped over Tim’s side and the under tucked under his neck, hand playing with Tim’s hair.

They don’t talk. They don’t need to.

Dick wakes up when his door opens again.

Weird, he thinks, because there’s already someone pretty much clinging to him right now, but then he remembers last night’s patrol and they were all at the manor, so less weird.

It’s Jason.

“Heya.”

“Hi.”

“Sup?”

“Oh, ya know. Jus’ checkin’ to make sure ya didn’t stop breathin’ some time in the night. That the babybird?”

Dick stretched out one arm, and Tim  murmured a still-asleep protest and pressed closer. “yeah.”

Jason hummed. Shoved his hands into his pockets, but didn’t leave.

Dick smiled. “Wanna stay?”

Jason snorts and rolls his eyes.

“There’s room,” DIck says, injecting an extra ounce of hopefulness into his voice.

Jason snorts and comes over, grabbing a pillow and dumping it at the other side of the bed. “Fine, but don’t kick me.”

Dick wakes up. 

Cass is in the room,  silhouette framed in the doorway against the faint light from the hall. This is strange, because usually no one—including Dick—can tell when Cass has entered a room. Dick doesn’t know if it was on purpose or not but he’s too half-asleep to care.

“Hi, Cassie.”

“Hi.”

Dick fights a yawn. “Sleep?”

The bed dips, and there’s a hand against his hair. Dick’s eyes shut.

Dick’s eyes snap open.

“Damian?”

“Grayson.”

Dick is too tired. Damian is still in the doorway.

“You comin,” Dick mumbles.

Damian— _ slumps  _ over. Cass snaps awake when he climbs over her legs, Tim groans and shifts as he passes over his side. Damian inserts himself between Dick and Jason, reaching up to wrap his arms against one of Dick’s. 

Dick wakes up a little stiff. He’s in some awkward position with one arm still under Tim’s head, Tim curled against his chest, and the other arm stretched backwards, Damian hugging it with his back pressed against Dick’s. Someone must’ve kicked Jason because he’d flipped over sometime in the night, face hidden in Damian’s hair and one long arm thrown across the rest of them, fingers just brushing Cass’s shoulder. Cass is asleep on her back, one hand loosely wrapped around Tim’s arm and the other stretched over her head, brushing Jason’s hand.

Dick smiles. They’ll all wake up soon, and leave. So he relishes the minutes he has left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Also, d’y’all know how hard it is to sleep with two little kids who want your attention—and I have a twin bed, I had to make sure neither of them rolled off sometimes in the night. [one of them did, once, btw, which was...well, she whimpered but climbed right back onto the bed and went back to sleep if I remember right])


End file.
